


Forehead Kisses

by jaydream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydream/pseuds/jaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forehead kiss wasn't the problem. The problem was Tim himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead Kisses

Timothy McGee had been lying when he told Anthony DiNozzo to never kiss him on the head again. Oh, how he had been lying. The fact of the matter was that Tim wanted his co-worker to kiss him again. Just not on the forehead. But the chances of that happening were slim to none. Tim hated his long-time crush on Tony. Absolutely, undoubtedly hated it.

The problem wasn’t the kiss. It was everything else included. It was the teasing, the harassing, the name-callings (which, actually had slowed down now that Tim thought about it), and everything else in between that Tony did or said to him. The kiss just happened to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. In Tim’s reality, anyway.

Ziva David was the other problem. Not that Tim didn’t like her. It was just that she had a better shot of getting with Tony than he himself did. Also the fact that Tony had kissed her forehead, too. Chased after her out of their boss’ secret cabin. All the signs were there and Tim always seemed to slam his head into that brick wall of  _Tony and Ziva._  It was a harsh reality that cost him many sleepless nights.

Some days, Tim thought of telling Tony how he felt. Just to get it off of his damn chest. But then the thoughts of Tony just laughing in his face and telling the whole entire office that he was gay and in love with THE Tony DiNozzo was enough to make Tim cower into the corner (or closet) once again. Nobody could know. Nobody would ever know. It just wasn’t going to be done. Not now and not ever.

But the thing that made it even harder for Tim was the kiss and that it had happened. He hadn’t been expecting it at all to be honest. Tony was a spontaneous man, Tim knew that. But the forehead kiss took the cake out of everything that Tony had ever done to him. It was the cherry on top. But it was also Tim’s ultimate mental downfall.

It lingered in his mind day after day, even long after he, Tony, and Ziva had resigned to save Gibbs. He hadn’t spoken to either of them in months. He didn’t want to bother them and who knows? Maybe Tony found someone anyway. Maybe it was Ziva. Maybe it wasn’t. Either way, Tim knew that it wasn’t him and it was never going to be him. Forehead kiss or not.

There were days when Tim would check his phone every hour to see if either of them called or texted him. Mostly just Tony. He had to admit, he missed the older man a lot. Tim never thought that he’d ever miss Tony DiNozzo. But there was never a call. Never a message. Never anything. Why should he expect anything, anyway? Tony wouldn’t miss him. It was stupid to think so.

Life felt empty without NCIS. Without Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva. There was little to do. Little meaning. Little everything. There was not another job that could ever take place. No other people that would do. Tim felt alone. Alone and very secluded. And all he could ever think about was that damned forehead kiss. He wanted another one. He wanted to talk to Tony. See Tony. Hug Tony. In short: he just wanted Tony. Nobody else would do.

The more Tim thought about it … the more he’d come to realize a few things. The forehead kiss wasn’t the problem. Ziva wasn’t the problem. Even Tony wasn’t the problem. The problem was himself. The problem was that he’d never be brave enough to tell Tony. The problem was that he would never probably see Tony again. The problem was his mentality of it all. Point being, the problem was Tim. As much as the young man hated to admit it, he was ultimately the source of his troubles.

And that was the stem of it all.


End file.
